Aching Soul
by aThousandyears.xX
Summary: Prince Vegeta meet his match as a child only to lose her. what happens when he finally meets up with her in the Arms of his sworn rival Vegeta x OC


**Aching Soul**

**Prologue **

"Prince Vegeta your father has requested to see you in his throne room, so GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT" Nappa yelled. Pfft does the old fool really think that he intimidates me? By the age of 4 I was able to defeat the elder Elite Saiyan but he mentioned that my father wanted to see me. He has been gone for almost six months trying to negotiate a treaty between planet Vegeta and the week planet Landos. If you were to ask me personally I'd just blow the planet up. It has no real value and all of its inhabitants are nothing but snivelling worms. I shivered at the thought of my first visit there. They are honest to god living, breathing oversized worms. The only reason my father hasn't obliterated the planet is because the silk they produce is the main material used in creating Saiyan body suits. So the treaty stands we 'protect' the worms and they supply us with silk.

"Leave" I command Nappa. He just grunts and bows before leaving. I smirk, thinking about how much he hates me. He is ashamed that he has to take orders off a 10 year old. It's good being a prince. I take in my surroundings and see that the chamber maids have bought in my new royal armour. I guess since father has requested my appearance I must dress the part in case he wants to show off his prodigy son; the strongest warrior this planet has ever seen. Every aspect of being a Saiyan comes easier to me than others. My mother used to say that it was due to my prestige royal bloodline. But I overheard the elites discussing that I am more beast than Saiyan, after I had gone through a whole batch of saibermen in less than 10 minutes. Most of them fear me. So they should. What good is being a Prince if no one fears you? Even the other children fear me not that I mind I have to spend my whole time training to be king not playing cyborg attack. When my mother was still alive she used to force me to interact with the other royal children for at least one day a week. Saying that a good king knows how to socialise I tried once but the brat started to cry instantly for his mother after hearing me recount my first kill. After that all the children and most of the elders were too scared to talk to me. But I prefer it that way no more interferences.

As I change I realise that they have upgraded my armour. It is more flexible now allowing more room for movement. I fire a small Ki ball into the centre of my armour so I can see how durable it really is. When the smoke clears all that is left is a small scorch mark other than that there is nothing there that has indicated that I have been hit. Impressive this pleases me because I now know that this means that they will up my training. No more fighting saibermen. Good there is only so many times you can destroy saibermen before you lose interest.

I start making my way to the throne room where I know my father will be. Along the way I notice a funny smell in the air. I stop to try and pinpoint what it is and where it is coming from. I can smell that the chef is preparing the food for tonight's feast and the sweat that is permanently ingrained into the wooded rafters of the training arena and I can smell blood, my father's blood. I sprint the few metres to the giant mahogany doors of the throne room and wrench them open. I stop short when I enter the room. There on my father's throne is a ball of white fur. On closer inspection it looks like a Fenrir but it can't be. In the mandatory intergalactic history lessons my father forces me to take; I read that they were hunted to complete extinction by the Cooler Nation. Apparently they were an advanced race and their DNA had extreme healing properties in fact they use synthetic Fenrir DNA in rejuvenation tanks. Also their fur is extremely valuable.

I look around for my father when I hear the ball of fluff start to growl. I look towards the throne and catch a glimpse of white before I am tackled to the ground by a ball of fur. "GET OFF" I growl but to no avail. I start to power up a Ki ball to get this mutt off of me until it is lifted into the air. When I look up I see my father, the KING of all Saiyans, holding the growling ball of fur in one hand and a bleeding nose in the other.

"Father what happen to your nose and what in kami's name is that?"  
"Well I was inspecting this pup when I guess I did something that she didn't like and the next thing I know she has latched her jaws onto my nose" he chuckled  
"Hn you let a little rat get the better of you? How pitiful" my father has always been a careless fool even more so since my mother had died.  
"She is a lot stronger and harder to handle than she looks"  
At this point it makes itself known by nipping at my Fathers hand. He instantly drops the ball of fur to the ground where it gets up and starts barking furiously at the both of us.  
"What is it Father and why do you have it?"  
" Well _She_ is a Fenrir. Quite rare indeed and she also happens to be a gift from the citizens of Landos"  
"A Fenrir? I thought they were all extinct?"  
"The Fenrir were a strong race and the strongest never fully go without a fight. I guess a few escaped the wrath of King Cold. But what this little one was doing on Landos goes beyond me."  
"Hn. What will you do with it?"  
"Well _She _was a gift to you so I guess _She _can live here until a more suitable home"  
"She?"

At this point the little Fenrir made herself known by shifting into her humanoid form.  
"Yes SHE, do you have a problem with that!?" she growled. I was left with my mouth hanging. Just a moment before there was a little ball of fur nipping at my father's boots now there stood a little girl just a bit shorter than me. She had long ebony hair and thick eye lashes that framed crystal blue eyes. She was as pale as the waxing moon. She was simply ugly.

"Vegeta meet Calliope the Fenrir. Calliope meet Prince Vegeta" my father smiled as he looked down at us  
"P-Prince?" Calliope stuttered. I smirked.  
"Yes Prince feel free to bow-"  
"Aren't you a bit short to be a Prince? I mean I know you are young but shouldn't you be taller?"  
My father burst out laughing where as I turned red. I was speechless how DARE she comment on my height.  
"Aren't you a little too ugly to be called a girl?" now it was her turn to be speechless.  
"Excuse me? Well I can fix that. At least I don't have a stupid name. What does Vegetable mean any way? How embarrassing"  
**"**It's VEGETA and it is a royal name that means strength unlike yours! Your name probably means ugliest person of uglyvile"  
"It does NOT! It Means Beauty"  
"Liar"  
"Am NOT"  
"Are TOO"  
"Well at least I am at a normal height!"  
"I AM TALLER THAN YOU"  
"Yeah but not by much in a few months I will most likely be taller than you"  
"ARGH you are such a foolish child!"  
"I Know you are you said you are what am I"  
I look at my father for back up only to see him trying to contain his laughter  
"FATHER! How can you laugh at such childish behaviour!?"  
"Um unless you haven't notice Prince VEGGIE you are a kid… A short one but still a kid"  
"IT'S VEGETA V-E-G-E-T-A VEGETA and I DO NOT have to put up with such childish behaviour like this and you 'FATHER' If you insist on _IT_ staying here put her at the furthest room from mine!"  
I turn around to leave and here them talking  
"I like him he is angry but fun to argue with"  
"Yeah he has his Mothers Ki running through his veins don't let him get to you"  
"oh he won't this is too much fun!"  
My father laughs and as I slam the doors I can hear him whisper under his breath  
"Strong willed boy meets his match".


End file.
